


【Stefaniil AU】空中奇遇

by Sandrazhao



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 梅德维德夫/西西帕斯 无差“童话故事”
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 5





	【Stefaniil AU】空中奇遇

“请没有登机的旅客到57号登机口，丹尼尔·梅德维德夫……”

“丹尼尔·梅德维德夫先生请到57号登机口乘机。”

“丹尼尔·梅德维德夫先生在吗？”

三四遍广播以后那个最后到达的男人才匆匆忙忙的出现在机舱门口，心急的乘客们探出了脖子，盯着穿着帽衫的瘦长条费力的从过道里挤进来。多可怜啊，他定是跑出了一身汗，稀疏的额发都粘在了脑门上，因为怕碰到头顶，尴尬的驼着背。好不容易找到了座位（不然回头看他的乘客脖子都要扭了！），本来以为耽误的航班终于可以起飞了，结果这位梅德维德夫先生却打开了头上的行李架，似乎是想着要把手里的公文包塞进去。多不懂规矩的人啊！空乘赶紧劝他坐下了，只让他把包放到座位底下。结果那男人，跟什么似的，只是像抓着宝贝一样抓着手里的包。

不管如何，飞机终于能起飞了。空调吹散了牢骚，大家慢慢闭眼头往后枕过去。刚想躺下，好好睡一觉呢，却听见后面传来细细碎碎的声音，“抱歉，抱歉。”这个梅德维德夫在背后连声说道：“你看，我想找个地方架腿呢。”

43排的乘客对他皱了皱眉，也没说什么。可是他还没消停，也不知道搭话还是自言自语，又在说：“……这可是我第一次坐飞机出差，诶，这年头哪有什么出差还需要坐飞机的，真没想到。”

老土，前排乘客想，渐渐被睡意吞没了。

飞机平稳的升入高空，微微有些失重感。客舱的灯打开了，乘客们慢慢的直起身子，等着第一顿饭供应，靠着窗户的人从窗户里欣赏着大洋的美景，或者拿手机拍几张照。海水一望无际，看起来直到天的尽头。坐在43排的乘客懒洋洋的醒了回神，忽然发现自己背后那个喋喋不休的丹……什么先生好像倒是不说话了，也许是睡着了吧。

可是空乘们并没有来。她只是从广播里告诉大家要继续坐好，系好安全带。她的尾音微微的抖动，好像随时会被吹散在风中。43排的乘客以为是广播信号不好，于是又拿起了分发的耳机。

一个小时以后，窃窃私语声音变大了。43排的乘客开始觉得肚子饿，忍不住摘下耳机听听别人的抱怨。

“喂，你听说了么？”旁边的乘客对他说：“据说有人劫持了飞行员。”

“谁说的？”

“后面的人说的，说她想去上卫生间，但是打不开后面卫生间的门，只听见里面有个女孩子在哭，她就问对方怎么了，对方说她是个空姐，因为隔着帘子听着不对跑出来的，劫匪没有发现她。”

“真的假的，这说不定是个恶作剧吧。”

“我们想叫空姐来解释。”旁边的乘客抬手摁了一下呼唤铃：“但这已经十分钟了，没人来。没人出现在客舱里，没有广播。没有食物的味道从前面飘过来。老兄，这肯定有哪里不对劲。”

“这是有点怪。”43排的乘客说：“但不会坏到这个程度吧。你看现在什么都没发生，这么平静。”

他试图忘记这个事，他试图带上耳机闭上眼睛休息一会儿。但是过了一会儿他听到后排的那个丹……什么的家伙在唱歌，一边唱还一边踢着他凳子。于是他生了气，摘下耳机，这时候他才发现机舱里已经变得有点混乱，前排有一个人在抽泣，而他旁边的人试图安慰他。那个消息肯定传开了。

“别怕。”43排的乘客说：“我敢肯定这是什么人搞的恶作剧。我打赌饭会来的，空姐也会来的。”

五分钟以后机长终于广播了。

“下午好。”他说，听起来非常镇定：“有一位朋友现在在我身边，很遗憾不能和大家打招呼。这位朋友要求隐去其姓名，也不方便透露它的目的。因此让我来成为它的传话筒。它对我们提出了一些要求，我很遗憾不得不遵守。我们将在半小时后着陆。就这样。”

他切出了语音，机舱里立刻炸开了锅。大家点着眼前的屏幕，想确定半小时中他们能飞到哪里去——哪里都没有，他们正在一个大洋的上空，屏幕仍然机械着指示着他们本来的目的地，在地球的另一端，据这里飞行时间十小时。

“我们要死了！”有人猛的喊道，从座位上站起来，向机舱前冲去。可没过多久他又惊慌的返回，对着所有人高喊：“门都锁上了。”

43排的乘客也失去了他强装的镇定，反复的戳着眼前的屏幕。有些人打开了手机，高高的伸向天空，当然——一点信号也没有。基站尚未覆盖这个区域。就在这时候，43排的乘客听到后边的一阵声响，好像有一条蛇从自己的皮里爬出来——他接着才想到，原来只是后排的那个人解开了自己的安全带，站了起来。

他慢吞吞的穿过机舱，犹如一道瘦长鬼影。一直走到客舱最前方才站定。大家暂停了哭喊，伸长了脖子，想看这人究竟要干什么。

“诸位。”他面无表情地说：“人注定要有一死。而不幸的是，你们的死亡就在今天。”

大家对他的发言不知作何感想，过了一会儿才炸开锅，窃窃私语着这人是不是恐怖分子。

最晚到的乘客继续诚挚地说：“但是你们仍然可以选择死后的生活道路——”

他这么想着，手一挥，忽然每个人面前的屏幕都亮了起来，随着一道金光，温柔的声音充满了机舱，吟唱着陌生却动人的歌谣，好像从比他们更高的天上传来，屏幕上缓缓浮现出几个大字：“天堂·2020”。

人们痴迷的看着屏幕，在这部短片里，无法言喻的美丽天使降落在他们面前，领他们参观着洁白无暇的建筑，温和的话语抚平了一切伤痛。就在乘客们心醉神往的时候，忽然眼前的画面一下子卡住了。接着，屏幕完全黑了。

“不好意思。”晚来的乘客尴尬解释道：“放错了。这是去年的片子。我们这两年扩建了。”

就在人们继续观看的时候，43排的乘客悄悄的打量着这个人，除了风把对方的头发吹干了以外，他看起来和上飞机的时候没有什么不同，正在趁着人们没注意，急匆匆的在公文包里翻什么东西。不会是炸弹吧，43排的乘客想，但接着他终于如释重负的翻出来了，只见是一叠白色纸片。

丹尼尔从最顶头的乘客开始往后分发着白色纸片，那纸片形如一个普通的报关单，唯一的区别是，上面印着的目的地是天堂，而需要列举的也不是随身携带的财物，而是罪行。

“请如实填写。”丹尼尔说，手里还拿着一叠多余的：“不然会影响入境检查。有什么问题吗？”

有人举起了手。

“你说。”

“请问，真诚的忏悔能保证我们上天堂吗？”那个红头发的年轻人问。

丹尼尔的眼珠子在眼眶里从左边转到右边，又从右边转到左边，刚想出一套外交辞令，忽然感觉后面门帘被掀起来，他立刻向旁边一让，戒备的盯着，只见在他后面出现了一个人，一头褐色的卷发，双手抱着胸，嘴角带着冷笑。

“这个问题很好。”不速之客说：“丹尼尔，你怎么觉得呢？”

“大家不要听信魔鬼的话。”丹尼尔说，仍然剑拔弩张的看着对方，人群又骚动起来，才发现这个新来者的卷发里藏着两个小小的红色角。

新来的人盯着他，忽然背后展开了一对黑色羽翼，羽毛直拍到了25C和25D两位乘客的脸上。他费劲的转了个身（不得不用手攥着翅膀艰难的转过来，不得不说那还挺柔软的），拿后背对着丹尼尔，向乘客笑着说：“我可以展示我的力量，但那个冒牌天使敢吗？”

丹尼尔咬着牙，低声地说：“你明知道我在换毛期。”

不过他也不甘示弱，大声地继续攻击新来的人：“诸位，你知道他为什么现在才出现吗，因为他刚才先去了头等舱和商务舱，才往这边过来。而我们天堂从不招揽富人的灵魂。”

“那是因为天堂只给你报销经济舱！”新来者打断他。

“但这无损于我为大家提出的条件。”新来者继续说：“我不要带大家去天堂，也不要带大家来地狱，我要大家好好的活着——只要你给我一个名字，一个你们最亲近的人的名字，我就会保证你顺利的活下去。”

丹尼尔还想说点什么，但是他被人群接连的问题打断了。  
“他说的是真的吗？向你忏悔不能保证上天堂？”

“你不能拯救我们吗？”

……

迟到的天使耸耸肩，表示他确实无能为力。

于是片刻犹豫之后，更多的人扑向了魔鬼，有人能拽到他的衣角，有人离得远，只能拽住他翅膀上的羽毛，拽的他呲牙咧嘴的。

“不要挤，慢慢来。”新来者说，从口袋里掏出一个本子，指着靠他最近的那个人：“报一下你打算送我的人的名字，性别，年龄，和家庭住址。”

“不行。”他在听了一个男人的恳求之后说：“你老婆根本不爱你，这个灵魂我收不了，换成你老妈的怎么样？”

“这个不行。”他听了孕妇的话之后说：“你的孩子还没有灵魂。”

“哈，你爹已经死了。”

“这是个假地址。”魔鬼说：“别以为我不知道，我刚从纽约回来。”

就在这时，他忽然发出一声惨叫，难以置信地跳起来，捂着自己的屁股，推开人群往后躲。只见被遗忘的丹尼尔手里捧着一瓶热气腾腾的金色液体，一步一步向他走过来。

“你居然带了圣水！”魔鬼恨恨地说，看到有乘客侧过身去看他的屁股，他脸红了：“你是怎么过的安检！不对，你居然还把它倒我屁股上！”

丹尼尔没有说话，只是高举着瓶子，一步一步地接近他，念出对方的真名：“斯蒂凡诺斯，我命令你离开。”

“你就是欺负我打不过你！”魔鬼本来就圆圆的眼睛睁的更大了：“在你的地盘打我也就算了，你到了中立地带居然还动手。”

话虽然这么说，但是他的声音已经露出了胆怯，当丹尼尔又向前走了一步的时候，人们只见黑色烟雾一闪，魔鬼嗖的一下从他们眼前消失了。有什么东西滚落下来，只见是刚才用来记地址的小本子。

丹尼尔一步一步走过去，捡起那个小本子，‘圣水’被他随手丢在一边，瓶子咕噜咕噜的滚动着，液体流了一地，黏糊糊的，有人好奇的凑近，拿手指沾了一下，蜂蜜的味道在嘴里化开。

“恶魔的交易作废了。”丹尼尔和蔼地对他们微笑着：“你们还有五分钟。要好好忏悔哦。”

没人敢说话了，大家低头奋笔疾书的在那张纸上书写着自己犯过的一切事情，丹尼尔满意的从客舱头走到客舱尾，随着他的经过，纸张从人的手里被收集起来，一张一张飞进他的公文包。他看着人的表情，满足、恐惧、惊慌、平静、疯狂、痴迷、悲哀，有人想触摸他的衣服，却只摸到一片虚空，他走到最后，有一个老人坐在那里，他的纸上没有写任何东西，因为他又聋又瞎，丹尼尔停下，仔细打量了对方两秒。“再见了，”他说：“以实玛利。”

随着一阵惊呼，飞机猛的向下坠落。


End file.
